Dad Jokes
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Ever since Iemitsu's been staying at the Vongola Mansion, he keeps on pulling out those Dad Jokes on Tsuna. This somewhat makes Yamamoto jealous and in return, he copies Iemitsu. Now Tsuna has to deal with twice the lame puns. Cringe. What will Tsuna do? Easy. "You know what, Takeshi? Keep doing that and I'm never going to call you Daddy ever again." Yaoi. Humor. TYL!80 x TYL!27


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna) pairing as in male x male loves each other. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Dad Jokes**

"Hi, Tuna. I'm Dad."

This was starting to be getting out of hand. At first, it was fun and game. Well, not really, but the 24-years-old mafia boss, head of the Vongola Famiglia, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was willing to let it counted as that. All was for the sake of his boyfriend, his sexy subordinate slash Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. Now he kind of regretted ever considering that. This was just getting rather painfully repetitive. How could it not? The Vongola Decimo was definitely on his edge if not already on his last straw. His patience was keenly tested, having to desperately withstand with what Yamamoto kept doing.

All was because of the terrible _Dad jokes._

Tsuna didn't even know when it was all started. Yes, he had a slight idea about it. But he wasn't exactly sure about when or how. He could only sigh tiredly as he was sitting on his comfortable boss chair—though it was more like a death chair to Tsuna— rummaging the tall stacks of papers, doing stupid paperworks and his responsibilities as a mafia boss. It was always just lying there naked, widespread open, and kept begging to him, _'Oh, yes. Please Boss Daddy do me.'_ What a naughty slut.

Well, that part was merely the figment of his imagination.

"Screw this." He looked at the paper for a while and then threw it to the side as he proceeded to pick up the next paper, "And screw that."

"And that too." He sighed once then he put it on the side, making a huge stack of not-wanting-to-do-it paperworks, "Screw it all."

Yep, not a single fuck was given, indeed.

"And you too." Just as he finished saying that, he could feel someone was watching him closely in the distance. Didn't need a genius to figure who that was.

"No, 'keshi. I didn't mean that to you. Stop giving me that perverted smug grin on your face. I'm really not in the mood for that. "

"B-But Tsuna! Listen!" The Rain Guardian a.k.a. Tsuna's perverted boyfriend came in to his boss' office, looking all ecstatic and frantic.

Judging from the happy-go-lucky face, looks like he got something up his sleeves. And the Vongola Decimo didn't need the Hyper Intuition to figure that one out.

"Not listening. Won't be listening." Tsuna averted his face away from his lover who was now clinging on him dearly, hugging him all tight. It was Yamamoto's old habit. He always glomped at Tsuna and used the brunet's shoulder as his arm rest. Damn him for being huge and all tall.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto begged dearly, he was still stubborn. His face looked all needy, making a contrast with Tsuna's weary look.

"Takeshi, please. I'm tired."

"Really?" Takeshi's face brightened up upon hearing that.

"Yeah."

"Well, then…" Yamamoto grinned out a winning smirk.

And Tsuna just knew what would happen. He even had the scene played on his mind.

 _Incoming in 3…2…1…_

"Hi, tired! I'm Dad!" Yamamoto smiled in all his glory, thinking that he just gave out a wonderful joke.

"Not again."

"But Tsuna! This is really fun! Listen!"

"What's the difference between a piano, a tuna and a tub of glue?" The Rain guardian's face filled in anticipation, waiting for his boyfriend's reaction.

"I don't want to answer that."

"C'mon! This will be fun!"

"Sigh. Do I have to?" Tsuna swore in his mind he couldn't be more disinterested than this.

"Yes!" Yamamoto gave a warm smile as he happily gave a wide grin.

 _Meh. Just get it over with._

"Uhh… I don't know..?"

"You can tune a piano but you can't piano a tuna!"

"… you left out the glue. What about that?"

"I knew you would get stuck on that! Hahaha!"

"Okay…" Tsuna facepalmed upon hearing that terrible joke. He didn't even know why Yamamoto could laugh heartily over that lame joke? Why would anyone even laugh at that? Cringe.

 _Sigh. This is all Iemitsu's fault. Ever since he's staying here, he keeps pulling those 'Dad Jokes' on me. It makes Takeshi somewhat jealous, and so he copies that from Iemitsu._

The young brunet took a deep breath, filling out his lungs with air, before he then let out his frustration through couples of disapproving sigh as he mentally complained, silently cursing a certain blond haired man for the ordeal that he had to go through on a daily basis recently.

 _Now I have to keep up with both of them doing those lame puns._

"Seriously, just screw me." Tsuna groaned jadedly, with a defeated look dusted over his face.

"Ohh? I don't have a screwdriver but my hardwood can try!"

"Huff…" The Vongola boss sighed exasperatedly as his expression grew rather weary.

 _Alright, this is getting ridiculous._

"Keep doing that and you know what? I'm never going to call you _Daddy_ ever again."

And that just did it for Yamamoto. His joyful smile immediately disappeared as fear overwhelmed his chest.

"W-What?! N-No! No, Tsuna! Please don't do that! I'm sorry!" Yamamoto gasped in shock, his face turned to a horrified look as if he just saw a ghost.

"Well then," Tsuna gave out a small winning smirk on the corner of his mouth, "Hi, Sorry. I'm Dad."

Guess what? Payback's a bitch. Takeshi wasn't the only one that could use those dad jokes!

"And you're still not getting any tonight, Takeshi."

Knowing that it was final, Yamamoto dropped on all fours, regretting his whole life with a sulking pout on his face,

"But I wanna be Tsuna's Daddy too…"

— **The End—**

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi, I'm still alive. Just really busy with works at hospital. And I was playing a new game too. Hahaha. Thanks for still reading and liking my 8027 stories.

Ciao, ciao.


End file.
